Modern vehicles include many electronic systems and features that provide an increased level of convenience to the driver and passengers. Vehicles can include visual and auditory information designed to assist users in the operation of a vehicle. For example, if a door is ajar, a warning light may be illuminated on the dashboard or an auditory alert may be signaled. Vehicles can also provide remote activation devices, often taking the form of a small electronic fob that can be conveniently carried by the vehicle operator. The fob usually contains a radio transmitter that communicates with a receiver and control system of the vehicle. For example, when the user activates an “unlock” button on the fob, the fob sends a radio message to the vehicle control system, which then causes one or more of the door locks to open.
The user who is outside the vehicle can also be provided with warning type notices for certain types of vehicle system conditions. For example, an audible chime may be activated for such conditions as a vehicle light being on when a vehicle door is opened. Another example is an audible chime or buzzer that sounds when an ignition key is left in a vehicle ignition when the door is opened. In addition, vehicles may have wireless communication services, such as navigation and roadside assistance, to assist vehicle operators. Most of these services apply to a motor vehicle in operation, but more recently, portable navigation devices have been developed to assist a user outside of the vehicle.